Bima Satria Garuda Episode 1
This episode is the first episode of Bima Satria Garuda as well as the first episode of Satria Series franchise overall. Synopsis to be added Plot Narrated, the Parallel World that is controlled by the Kingdom of VUDO is on the brink of destruction of nature because of the ruling ambition of power. In order to save the Parallel World, VUDO plans to attack Earth to seize its natural resources. Scientists Rudy Bramasakti and Andri Iskandar succeeded in creating a connecting gate of Earth and the Parallel World. But unfortunately, the consequence of this evil power can enter the earth. They also record the incident when the tool was found. Knowing he was in danger, Professor Rudy tried to get away from his home with his family. But when he was leaving, Ray, who was still a child, remembered his toy and wanted to go back upstairs to get it. Her mother said that they went away for just a minute and forbade Ray to take his toys. Ray keeps going upstairs to pick up his toys. While waiting for Ray, Professor Rudy and his family were attacked by a gang of VUDO soldiers led by the Iron Mask. Ray who still above can only lament his parents and brother who killed by the monster. 21 years later, Ray, the son of Professor Rudy who survived, lived with his adoptive family, Randy and Rena, working at Randy's motor workshop in Jakarta. One day Rena wants to go to Monas with Ray, and Randy seems to be following. Once there, they enjoy the bustle of Monas. While watching a clown show with Rena, Ray suddenly in his mind hears a request for help, accompanied by two strange light flashes that fall on the roof of a building. Ray also told Rena to stay on the spot when Ray left. Randy also met Rena and confused why Rena is not with Ray. On the roof of the building, there was a mysterious figure surrounded by evil creatures from another world. When pressed, Ray came and helped him. But the mysterious figure had been knocked down and hanging on the edge of the roof, and of course Ray helped him. Almost on the verge of death, the mysterious young man gives a mysterious red stone to Ray's body, giving him new strength. Then Ray and the figure came into the realm of telepathy, and introduced himself as Mikhail. Mikhail explains that Ray was chosen to turn into Bima thanks to the help of mysterious stone power. Remembering Rena, Ray asked Mikhail how to get out of the nature of telepathy. Before Ray left, Mikhail taught Ray how to turn into Bima. Ray was back to where he came from when with Rena. Realizing the combatants attacked all the people in the place, Ray turned into Bima. He also finished all the combatant there, but unfortunately some combatant managed to kidnap Rena. Bima was after him and finished all the combatant earlier. But soon came the figure of the Iron Mask. Bima told Rena to run and fight with the Iron Mask. Lost with the power of the Iron Mask, Bima was lying weak. Iron Mask was doing his last attack against Bima. Casts * Ray Bramasakti: Christian Loho ** Ray (child): Sinyo * Rena Iskandar: Stella Cornelia * Randy Iskandar: Rayhan Febrian * Mikhail: Adhitya Alkatiri * Reza Bramasakti (child): Haritz * Uncle Iwan: Abio Abie (credit only) * Rasputin: Sutan Simatupang (voice) * Iron Mask: Heru Setiadi (voice) * Rudy Bramasakti: Gito Gilas * Risha Bramasakti: Cinta Dewi * Andri Iskandar: Edi Rahmat Notes to be added